


where wise men never go, where angels fear to tread

by Banananna



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananna/pseuds/Banananna
Summary: Arno Drian bumped into someone unexpected.Arno Dorian水仙邪教|PWP(?)





	where wise men never go, where angels fear to tread

Arno Dorian走进剧院咖啡馆的瞬间，门不是门，他撞入一个充满光的通道，要停下脚步为时已晚。身边的景色骤变，他发现自己已经不在熟悉的环境之中：原本充满首府城市气息的装潢——砖石结构的地板和厚重的硬木框架，还有花样繁复的地毯——变成了朴素的常青藤墙纸、地中海式的装饰色调，以及采光良好的开放式飘窗。

“总不可能是我一脚走进Mirabeau导师的梦幻南部假日吧？”Arno试图用玩笑使自己保持冷静，一边抽出腰间的花剑，谨慎地打量四周。

与此同时，他感到自己被什么人注视着、观察着。对方的视线并无恶意，更多是一种……好奇？

天平两端得平衡些，他集中注意力，展开鹰一般的知觉。

有人。在二楼的房间里，对方好整以暇地写着什么。他看起来毫无防备，然而Arno知道，只要他想，这个人随时可以划破任何一个进入他三步距离之内的喉咙。

“无需戒备，Arno，你很安全。”仿佛也感知到Arno的目光，这个陌生男人友好地招呼他：“上来吧，我们得说说话。”

不敢松懈，他小心翼翼地摸上楼，来到对方所在之处。从陈设看这是一间书房，胡桃木的书柜占据了整一面墙，窗边立着一架看起来十分时髦的六分仪。从这个房间的窗户可以瞧见广袤的麦田，它们在盛夏的阳光里翻腾。田间冒着两三个装束谦虚的稻草人，还有一个风车磨坊随着热风懒洋洋地转着，远处的橄榄树和大海标记着视线的终点。

如果Arno不在如此境地，他或许会好好赞赏这样的景色。然而眼下的一切令他浑身不自在：这是哪儿？这个人是谁？他为什么会知道自己的名字？最重要的是，他想要干什么？

仿佛被他警惕的姿态逗乐了，这个陌生男人毫不掩饰地翘起嘴角。看起来他是一名处于中年的高阶刺客，下颌和上唇蓄着恪守规矩的短须，着装有别于巴黎兄弟会的导师们，精良的剪裁和昂贵的布料令他显得额外趾高气昂，左手暴露在外的袖剑装置令Arno松了口气。

“如果认定对方是刺客就放松警惕，你见上帝的时候会来得比你想的还早。时刻保持警惕，年轻的刺客，时刻保持警惕。”对方突然开口教训，他抬眼盯着Arno的视线如此锐利，比得上Bellec的收藏中最致命的刃。

Arno心里瘪嘴，转了转眼珠，他干脆大大方方地归剑入鞘，摊开双手，故作轻松地耸肩：“是你说的，我在这里很安全。”

他的厚颜无耻招来对方不赞同的轻笑。Arno忽然觉得这人的脸莫名的稔熟。

“Arno Victor Dorian.”陌生刺客念道。

被叫出名字的人握紧拳头，咽下卡在喉咙里的诨话，他将摊开的手臂收回身侧，质问道：“你怎么知道我的名字？”

那令人拳头痒的笑容还在唇边，甚至多了几分洋洋得意，轮到两人中更为年长的那个摆出一副无赖的做派。然而这人接下来的话立刻令Arno打消了出手的念头。

“我不是在叫你，Arno，我是在做自我介绍。”他然后直视他，说：“我就是你，你就是我。不过我比你多熬了几个、不，几十个年头。”

什——

“你从时间裂缝中来，这里是马赛。你可能不记得了，但是我——我们的父亲曾带我们来过这儿。”说到这儿，他顿了顿，似乎被什么东西绊住了舌头。这柔软转瞬即逝，不过一息时间，他继续解释：“离港口不远也不近，总之，是个绝佳的分部地点。更别提优美的田园风光，和巴黎凡尔赛大相径庭，但我知道我喜欢它。我们都喜欢它。无需担心，你的城市还好好的，只要听从我，你就能回到那儿。”

Arno——从1791的巴黎来的Arno一时语塞，只能木然盯着对方。

深深叹了一口气，比年轻的刺客多了太多城府的Arno Dorian从自己的外套内衬口袋里掏出什么东西：一件对于他们两人来说都过于熟悉的物什，他们闭着眼睛都能描绘出上面的花纹和机关。

Charles Dorian的怀表。

韶光正盛的Arno也将自己的怀表拿出来。除了微不可见的磨损，两只怀表毫无差别，而除了都名为Arno Victor Dorian，此时相顾无言的二人再无任何相似之处。

默默将怀表放回距离心脏最近的角落，年长的刺客重新看向对面的自己：“现在你没什么好忧心的了吧？”

自顾自地摇摇头，青年人开口：“我——我不知道。为什么我会在这里？是什么让我来的？别告诉我是上帝，或者是命运……为什么要让我这时候来？为什么——为什么不在父亲——de La Serre先生去世之前？”他将自己的头埋在双手中。倏忽，他又猛地抬头盯着自己成熟的脸，厉声问道：“谁是凶手？这就是我来到这里的目的，不是吗？告诉我，是谁杀了de La Serre先生，是谁在迫害Elise？”

更老成、更有经验、更喜怒不形于色的刺客只是淡淡地扫了他一眼，如同赶走苍蝇般摆摆手：“你太自以为是了。我不能说。”

“告诉我！告诉我真相！别说你不想这么做，这不是我们加入兄弟会的目的吗？你也知道，无论是谁，那群混蛋还在追杀Elise！只要一天不知道真相，一天不除掉他们，Elise就命悬一线！”

看着面前怒火中烧抓住他衣领的年轻人，Arno Dorian简单撂下一句：“我不能说。”

“你——”

年长的刺客双眼如冰锥一般冷酷尖锐，下一刻，他一掌捉住了年轻人的两只手腕，把它们反别在Arno的身后，再将对方按到宽阔冰冷的书桌上。然后他从青年的背后俯下身，嗓音格外轻柔，如情人的耳语，说：“用你的脑子，刺客。别说铲除任何人，现在的你天真得连自己的小命都保不住。”

他的嘴角再次弯起一个弧度，然而这个笑容没有任何温度，它是一个炫耀，一个示威，一个嘲讽，是一个彻彻底底的蔑视。

Arno感觉对方布满老茧的手掌锁住了自己的气管，他呼吸困难，眼眶中集起泪水。他拼命挣扎，然而被扼住命门的自己此刻的确和脚底的蝼蚁并无二致。

轻松将他拎起来，刺客怜悯他，松开箍着脖子的手，伸出食指和中指轻轻拭去他脸上的泪珠。然后刺客平静道：“我不能说。因为我不被允许。”

“你的到来看似随机，实际仍在剧本规划之内。你会学到这个，你会遵从它，然后，学会规避它。你要认识它，尊重它。自大不仅会使你一人横尸街头，它必令你渴望厄运只降临在自己头上。”

Elise. 惶恐涌上Arno的喉咙。

刺客从他的眼睛里猜到他所想之人，满意又刻薄地笑了。

急切平息吐纳，Arno透过残余的泪光忿忿盯着对方，屈辱和愤怒炙烤着他。

抬抬下巴，年长的人愉悦地宣布：“来吧，让我教你二三事。”随之他提溜待宰的羊羔一般，就着反剪双手的姿势，朝Arno的膝盖后部踢了一脚，令他趴在飘窗前的地毯上。双手一获得自由，Arno立刻转身，恨恨地咒骂。转眼间，一把匕首插进了距离他的脖子不到一寸的地板里。Arno噤若寒蝉。

“现在，脱掉你的衣服。”对方命令道。

Arno目瞪口呆：“什——”

“脱掉你的衣服。”语气更加生硬。

“……这是个玩笑，对吧？”他做最后的尝试。

Arno Dorian，棱角更明显，动作更为致命的那个刺客，不带感情地说：“你不需要衣服。就像你不需要尊严。”他然后走近Arno，走到他岔开的两腿之间，居高临下地看着他：“你想得到什么。你有多想得到它？你愿意为它赌上你的余生，赌上所有你在乎的事物——甚至是你的‘在乎’吗？”

“你知道自己在要求什么吗，Arno Victor Dorian？”

年轻的刺客咬着自己舌尖，竭力抑制住他的颤抖：“我不想要复仇。我只想——我想——Elise！我只需要她——好好的——和她一起！我不能、不能让她……”他闭紧双眼，似乎在承受看不见的痛苦。

“哈。”Arno Dorian干巴巴地笑了一声：“如果你就只想复仇，那说不定还有点用途呢。虽然愚蠢，起码好过一个半吊子。你想要‘真相’，你想要回到以前的好日子，你想要Ἀρκαδία.”

“那也轮不到缩在外省的乡下老鼠对我的想望评头论足！”仰卧在地上的青年恨恨地吼。

听到这愤怒的维护，“乡下老鼠”反而饶有兴趣地打量起他，喃喃自语道：“是了。我怎么能忘掉这个？你也是我……”

“不。”Arno一字一顿地，看着对方——另一个Arno Dorian，说：“我不是你。我永远不会成为你。”

听到这话，年长的刺客俯下身来，着迷似的盯着他，盯着自己，然后轻声道：“我就指望着这个了。”语毕，他站了起来，背过身去，再一次抛出命令：“脱掉你的衣服。”

Arno气急：“搞什么鬼？！先生！你不觉得自己穿得已经够花哨了么？我的着装相对于您的可算是云泥之差。行行好，再不济我把我的裁缝介绍给你——”

冲天翻了个白眼，中年男人暗暗骂了声什么，再大发慈悲地解释道：“我们需要行一场苟且之事，亲爱的我，不然你回不去。”

年轻的刺客如五雷轰顶，半天才结结巴巴地开口：“可、可——”

“别告诉我，‘我’还拥有着贞洁少女的羞怯？”Arno Dorian一边解着自己繁复的装备，一边调笑。

青年的脸“腾”地发红。看着渐渐暴露在自己面前的，布满伤痕的结实的背部，Arno忽然意识到自己毫无选择。他首先将挂着武器和装备的腰带摘下，发泄一般扔向房间的角落。然后他伸手扯开猩红色的缎子领结，肩一缩，撤掉外套，接着是马甲、束衣、马裤和衬衣。

Arno Victor Dorian，23岁的巴黎男孩，披着一身南部的阳光，嘴唇颤抖，眼神凶恶，盯着对方宽阔结实的胸膛，忿忿不平地质问：“你怎么确认这是让我回去的唯一的方法？”

Arno Victor Dorian，人生已过半的老混蛋，海格力斯一般的身躯立仲夏的阴影中，笑容轻佻，目光淡漠，审视着面前青年几近完美的皮肤，耸耸肩，说：“这是一个我发誓自己永远不会成为的男人告诉我的。”

也许是因为他言语中的嘲讽，也许是他模棱两可的神气，也许是这个答案本身，本就积累了一身戾气的Arno扑了上去。青年抓着Arno Dorian打理得一丝不苟的头发，猎豹一样啃咬着他的下嘴唇，另一只手顺着锁骨中央滑到两乳之中。他抚摸着对方狰狞的、永不会恢复如初的伤痕，曾经受过重创的右胸口上绞着新肉，如同一团丑陋的花。在他就要往下探索的时候，他的右手再一次被对方擒住。然后是他的喉咙。

“Hmmm，别让我们太享受这个了。”Arno Dorian眯着眼睛，嗓音深沉。不同于上一回不容置疑的力道，年长的刺客此时力道坚定却给Arno留有余地地制住对方。他将年轻人推向飘窗，再加大力度，迫使对方坐在飘台上面，双腿大大岔开。如此，他便是Arno的中心，他的主子，他的权威。

然后他跪了下来。

“唔……”Arno咬住自己的手腕。他的阴茎被对方整个含住，头部顶到什么湿润柔软的事物，快感来得过于突然，他忍不住浑身战栗。然后自己的老二被吐了出来，温暖的肉——是舌头，缠上他的茎干。大腿根部被粗糙的胡渣时不时的造访折磨得泛起红晕，他的手指顽固地抓着对方的长发，却不知道该将自己往前推还是往后退。

Arno绝不是未尝性事的处子，只是他从来不想过会被如此招待，更别提是被理论中的自己。且无论他是否愿意，他还必须承认，对方的技巧比他的要高超多了……

“操！”他忍不住叫了出来，眼睛后面放起烟花。

操，他想。谁知道他他妈的还会——

软软地摊在窗台的软垫上，Arno看着年长的刺客得意洋洋地擦去嘴边的液体。他看起来如此游刃有余，下一刻去觐见路易十六也毫无破绽。

好不容易找回呼吸，Arno懒懒地说：“无论花多少时间，我都得学会这个……见鬼，你到底怎么让你的喉咙震动起来的？！”

Arno Dorian赠送了他一枚见得到牙床的笑容：“有时候经验还是有它的好处的。”

他的眼角还有一处没有被拭去的精斑，青年挪不开目光地看着它，直到最后实在忍不住吻上去。然后Arno的脸被对方捧住，他们实实在在接了一个深吻，他们的味道——他的味道在唇齿间流转。

片刻之后，他们看着对方，看着自己，看着自己的曾经，现在，和（也许的）未来。

他们之间更年长的那个首先转开目光，他然后举起自己的手，对Arno命令：“舔它。”

二话不说，他服从了，认真地舔舐着，同时小心地观察对方。

“够了。现在转身。”又是一道命令。

撇撇嘴，他说：“乐意效劳。”

Arno看到对方嘴边不经意牵起的弧度，毫无戒备地将背后暴露在年长的刺客眼前。然而他刚趴好，“啪”的一声，他的臀瓣遭到了毫不留情的袭击。

“嘿！”Arno出声抱怨。

轻笑声之后，他听见对方自言自语道：“我一直想知道这是什么感觉。”

现在他知道了。Arno Dorian想。这感觉太他妈的令人满足了：教训厚颜无耻的小无赖，和拍打弹性十足的屁股。一石二鸟。

接着他俯下身，双手撑在对方胸腔两旁，Arno Dorian低下头，用牙齿咬开年轻人绑着长发的丝带，发丝如同流水散开，垂下。他能听见对方隐忍的喘息，心中暗暗嗤笑，他停留在对方的后颈处，任鼻息骚扰青年的敏感区域。

Arno在颤抖。浑身颤抖。

Arno Dorian的鼻子和唇抚过他的后颈，然后沿着他的脊柱往下，经过背部、腰部，直到臀缝。

Arno抖得如同一只筛子。

他听见物什翻动的声音，然后是体内被异物侵袭的感觉。他咕哝一声，没有反抗。

应该是手指，他想。Arno能感觉到数量的增加，还有他们在活动时的灵活和敏捷。他很耐心，他们都很耐心，等待最后顶在入口的真枪实炮。

“你有如此完美的肌肤……毫无瑕疵，毫无痕迹，毫无束缚。”他听见对方轻声称赞：“你一直过着如此被庇护着的日子，你确信你的选择？你知道，你总可以一走了之的。”

这一瞬间Arno突然想放声大笑，但当他开口的时候，却发现自己的声音带着哭腔：“绝不！我……除了她的身边，我哪儿也不去。”

“如果她到你去不了的地方呢？”

“我会追着她。她永远不会失去我，我永远不会失去她。我永远不会失去她。”

他听见一声叹息。然后，它进去了。

太……满了。Arno叫了出来。

疼，被扩张的地方产生灼热的疼痛。然而这个疼痛不能作为令对方停下的理由。反而，听到他的呻吟后，Arno Dorian的动作更莽撞，更机械，更不加控制。火烧在他们连接的地方。不同于之前玩笑般的嬉戏，这是实实在在的侵入，征服和霸占。疼痛是当然的，它们是臣服的标志。

“这有什么。”Arno咬着牙，迷迷糊糊地想着：“我杀了我自己，现在我干了我自己，这算得了什么。”

他不需要软垫和糖果，不需要衣服，不需要尊严。对方胸前可怖而光荣的疤痕浮现在脑海中。Arno想，他需要更多的失血，更多生死场的勋章，更多的伤害——和疼痛。

“记住这个疼痛，Arno Victor Dorian.”Arno听见自己，那个有着冰冷的眼睛、嘲讽的笑容的自己说：“记住这个疼痛，然后，永远不要成为我。”

“我会记住这个疼痛，我永远不会成为你。”Arno重复着。

没有警告，更没有抚慰，他感觉自己被狠狠顶撞了最后一下。再之后，他离开了马赛，离开了撒着阳光的飘窗，离开了自己。

Arno赤裸地倒在剧院二楼的床上，失神地看着天花板上红色的帷帐。精液从他两股之中流出。

“永远不要成为Arno Dorian.”他想：“永远不要成为Arno Dorian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ἀρκαδία，Arcadia，希腊地名，引申为纯洁无暇不被打扰的野性之地，诗歌中关于牧歌式生活的意象。


End file.
